Gundam 00: Lead Astray
by HeliosLastPrime
Summary: The Ptolemy finds a strange mobile suit one month before they plan to start their first intervention and find that the pilot is a Meister and the mobile suit is a Gundam. Who is the mysterious pilot and what does she have planned for Celestial Being? What is the truth behind her and her connection to Veda? People will be tested, bonds will be formed and a world will be changed.


Alright, so this is my first story fo rGundam 00 and I am so happy about it. I worked so long and hard on it. This has been on my computer since about March and I just finished the chapter now.

I hope everyone likes this story and enjoys reading it. I will update as soon as I can.

* * *

_It's so dark… why is it so dark? Wh-where am I? Why… why does it hurt so much? Where are the others? My legs and arms… their so heavy… I… I need to… to g-get back… to th-the Cy-Cyprianus… I…I have to… I promised… Kata… Zayn … and…M-Mori… I promised them all… that I… I would… return… Damn the Human Reform League! _

_What is that light out there in the distance? Is it the Cyprianus? Have they returned to get me? I need help! I need to signal them! But I can't move…can't move my body! Damn it! Move… Move! Why won't it move?! Please move! The light is coming closer. It-it's not the Cyprianus… This ship… I've seen it somewhere before. Th-that ship… it's the Ptolemaios… what is it doing out here? I've only seen it during the construction phase over 6 months ago while we were docked for supplies at Lagrange 3. Why is it here, is it trying to help me? What is that shooting out of the front? Is that… GN particles? A-a blue gundam… with a l-large sword?_

"H-help me… Please help me… Someone help… me…"

* * *

(On the Ptolemy)

Sitting in the Command Chair on the bridge of the Ptolemaios was the curly haired brunette Commander and Tactical Forecaster, 26 year old Sumeragi Lee Noriega. Behind her sat the Ptolemy's CIC Operators, on the right, pink hair, 14 year old Feldt Grace, on the left, light brown hair, 22 year old Christina Sierra. At the helm of the ship were Co-pilots, muscular, 25 year old Lasse Aeon, and brown hair, 21 year old Lichtendahl Tsery.

"Ms. Sumeragi, We're picking something up on the E-Sensors." Chris said as she typed up on her console. "I'll bring it up on the main screen." She pressed a couple of keys on her console and then the screen directly in front of the bridge lit up showing the space in front of the Ptolemy and an object was floating towards the ship. "I'll enlarge the image." She press a few more keys and the picture zoomed in and as it became clear, everyone in the bridge had shocked looks on their face.

"It's not possible! That Mobile Suit, it-it looks like…" Lichty exclaimed in pure shock from what they were seeing.

"A Gundam! What's a Gundam doing out here!" Lasse finished Lichty off as the shock began to settle in.

"More importantly, where did that Gundam come from?" Sumeragi stated to the rest of the bridge.

What they saw on the screen was a Gundam, but one that the crew had never seen before. It was red with black stripes down the legs and across the shoulders. It had a black, gray, and red diamond shaped shield on it's left arm, two beam weapons on each hip, what looked like two long beam sabers attached to each hip as well as what looked to be eight greyish wings on its back (wing design is like that of the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom) and a Solar Reactor on its back. The Gundam seemed to have sustained heavy damage; half of the left leg was missing, along with the right arm

"We have to retrieve the Gundam immediately! Feldt, contact Setsuna F. Seiei. Tell him to prepare for immediate launch. Debrief him on the situation as well." Sumeragi instructed from the command chair in the bridge.

"Roger that." Feldt then got in contact with Setsuna over the Comm. Link. "Setsuna, an unidentified Mobile Suit has been spotted on the E-Sensors about 1700 meters to the front Starboard side of the ship. It looks like it could possibly be a Gundam. We need you to retrieve the unidentified Mobile Suit immediately. Prepare for an immediate launch."

"Roger that, I'll prepare to launch." Gundam Meister, 16 year old, Setsuna F. Seiei responded to Feldt after receiving the order. He then left his room and headed for the Gundam Launch Pad to his Gundam Exia.

"Chris, contact the other Meisters. Put them on Emergency Standby! The enemy may still be in the area!"

"Alright, I'll get on it." Chris then got on to the ship's PA system to relay the message. "Attention all Gundam Meisters! An unidentified Mobile Suit has been spotted on the front starboard side of the ship. The Mobile Suit may possibly be a Gundam. Setsuna F. Seiei will be launching to retrieve the Mobile Suit! All other Meisters will be on Emergency Standby! There is a chance that the Enemy may still be in the Area!"

"What?! A Gundam?! But we're the only ones in Celestial Being that should currently have Gundams. The Plan isn't suppose to start for another month." Gundam Meister, Tieria Erde said in utter shock as he headed to the Gundam Docking for his Gundam Virtue.

"How is a Gundam out here in space? I didn't know that there were others." Gundam Meister, 19 year old, Allelujah Haptism commented to himself as he headed out to the Gundam Docking for his Gundam Kyrios.

"Oh boy, looks like we are getting busy earlier than I thought, but we're still in preparation for our first intervention. But I guess it can't be helped. Well, come on Haro, we better get going." Gundam Meister, 24 year old, Lockon Stratos chatted with his little buddy, Haro as he got up from his nap and headed to the Gundam Docking for his Gundam Dynames.

"Ms. Sumeragi, Setsuna is heading to the launch pad now." Feldt told Sumeragi as Setsuna piloted Exia to the launch pad. "Setsuna, prepare for lauch preperations."

"Roger, Launch preporations are now complete."

"Prepare for Launch. GN-001 Exia is ready to launch."

"Right, Now handing over controls to Exia. And Launch!"

Setsuna lauched from the Ptolemaios beautifully. He made a spin of the Gundam and then headed out to the coordinates he had been given by Feldt. As he headed out, he thought about there being another Gundam besides the ones that they already had. _'Another Gundam. Is it one of our's? The Gundam... is a powerful being. Their the closest thing to God out there. If someone else has them, then they too may become God.'_

Setsuna continued on to the coordinates and as soon as he came upon the Mobile Suit, he too, was overwhelmed with shock and awe. "So, It really is a Gundam. I wonder if there is anyone in there." Setsuna zoomed in his camera to the head and saw the word Gundam on the top. Then he moved his camera to where the cockpit was, where there was a slash that showed the inside of it. Inside, he saw a young girl, who looked to be a little older than him.

All of a sudden, Setsuna got contacted by Chris. "Sestuna, do you have anything to report?" Setsuna responded. "I have reached the coordinates and I have confirmed that the Mobile Suit is a Gundam. I have also confirmed that there is a pilot in the cockpit. It's a young girl and she seems to be unconsious. I am retrieving the Gundam now."

Setsuna went and grabbed a hold of the left arm of the Gundam and then proceeded to return to the Ptolemaios. As he returned the ship opened up the Gundam landing bay and the two Gundams proceeded inside and then the hatch closed.

* * *

Inside the hanger, The other Gundam Meisters and the Bridge crew all came to see the new Gundam. Ian Vashti went up towards the cockpit of the Gundam to get the pilot out. Setsuna left the Exia cockpit and went down to join the other Meisters. Ian got the girl out of the cockpit and brought her down to the others.

Dr. Moreno took a look at the girl and looked to Sumeragi. "She needs to be looked at in the medical bay, if you will allow it." Sumeragi nodded. Then Moreno took off the girl's helmet. She had shoulder length, dark red hair with bangs swept to the left side of her face. She also had a darker skin colour than the others, almost the same as Setsuna. Moreno then picked her up and carried her to the Medical Bay.

Ian Vashti also produced a black haro that he had found in the cockpit. "Well, this looks to be promising, I'll take a look at this and see what I can dig up. It might take a few days though." Then he left to begin work.

The others were left alone in the hanger. Tieria was the first to speak his mind. "What is that girl doing with a Gundam?!" Lockon immediately tried to calm him down. "Look, Tieria. None of us know the answer to that." Tieria was still frusturated. "Well I won't stand for this. I will consult Veda but I do not believe that there are any other Gundams ready for deployment yet."

Sumeragi came in on the conversation. "Alright, get on it Tieria, but only after we have talked to this pilot. I want to see what her side of the story is." Then Sumeragi ordered the bridge crew to return to continue preparations for a practice sortie that they were going to commence the next day between Kyrios and Exia. The Gundam Meisters were then dismissed.

* * *

Two days later, Tieria began to get impatient. He wanted to consult with Veda, but Sumeragi ordered him to remain on standby. Tieria then decided that it was time to head to the Medical Bay to see the girl.

As he entered the Medical Bay, no one was around, not even Moreno. He went over to see the girl and then he noticed that she was beginning to stir. He backed away from the girl when all of a sudden, Setsuna walked into the room. He looked to Tieria. "Tieria..." but he didn't get to say another word.

The girl then woke up and sat up. She looked around her, unfamiliar with the surroundings that she was in. She turned to look at the two people that were also in the same room as her, then she reacted in the only way she knew how in a situation just as this, she pulled out a gun and pointed it right at Setsuna. Setsuna reacted with the same action. They both had guns pointed at each other.

Tieria then thought that this may be the best time to ask questions. "So, who are you girl?" The girl then pointed her gun at Tieria and pulled out another one and pointed it at Setsuna. "Why should I answer any of your questions? Not like you have the right to ask."

Tieria then scoffed. "I think we do, because you are in posession of Celestial Being's property." She was then a little shocked. "Celestial Being. What?! How do you..." She didn't have time to finish because Lockon and Allelujah came in when they heard the commotion. "Hey, what's going on in here? Oi, seems our little friend here woke up." Then Lockon saw a gun being pointed at his face. "Whoa, what's with the firearms? Tieria, Setsuna, what did you two do?"

The girl then stopped when she began to recognize the faces of the people in front of her. As soon as she heard the names, she knew where she was. She lowered her weapons and the Miesters were all surprised when she did that so suddenly.

Lockon then was the first to talk. "Hey Kid, what's your name?" The girl was quick to answer, and with a smile. "The name's not 'Kid', It's Kali Reyes. I am a Gundam Meister for Celestial Being."

Tieria burst out in utter disbelief. "What are you talking about?! There are only 4 Gundams that Celestial Being currently possesses. You are not a Gundam Meister! You know nothing about Celestial Being!"

Kali just smiled. "Look, I am a Gundam Meister and my Gundam is GNA-011 Zetetic (meaning 'search' in greek). I also know about Celestial Being, and about you 4 Meisters from the information I got from Veda." Tieria was shocked when he heard that word. "V-Veda?! How do you have access to Veda?"

Kali thought then that she should give up trying to explain things. "Look, if you want Tieria, you can look up my information in Veda yourself." Tieria scoffed. "Hmm, I might just do that. Wait, how did you know my name?"

Kali sighed. "Like I said, I know about you 4 Meisters from Veda. You are Tieria Erde, Setsuna F. Seiei, Allelujah Haptism, and Lockon Stratos. I also know the crew of this ship but I don't want to go off naming everyone. I do know that this ship is CBS-70 Ptolemaios. And I also know the names of the 4 Gundams aboard the ship. GN-001 Gundam Exia, GN-002 Gundam Dynames, GN-003 Gundam Kyrios, and GN-005 Gundam Virtue."

All 4 Meisters were astonished by what this girl knew. Tieria then got mad and left the room, before leaving, he said, "I will report to Sumeragi that the girl has awoken and should be questioned later." Kali just stuck out her tongue. "Nice to met you too, Tieria Erde."

Allelujah was then the one to talk. "So, what do we do with her now?" Lockon and Kali both looked at Allelujah while Sestuna left the room. Allelujah just looked back and shrugged. Lockon then commented his imput. "Well, I guess the only thing we could do is just wait until Ms. Sumeragi comes in." So they just waited and a few minutes later, she walked into the room.

"So, Tieria told me that you woke up and that you should be questioned. So if we are going to do that, I think we should go to a better room and also get you some change of clothes. By the way, Tieria didn't tell me your name." Kali got up and nodded her head. "My codename is Kali Reyes, and also, a change of clothes would be nice instead of wearing this pilot suit forever. Thanks Sumeragi Li Noriega." Sumeragi was a little shocked when she heard the girl address her by her full name but shook it off because Tieria had told her that she knew much about them.

"Alright then, Kali. Follow me then." Sumeragi then lead the girl out of the room and took her to a room down the hall. It was an empty bedroom on the ship and there was a change of clothes folded up on the bed. "Here you go Kali. I'll let you change out of the suit and put on those. I don't know if they'll fit you though."

Kali looked at the clothing and nodded. "Alright, thanks Ms. Sumeragi." Sumeragi nods. "I'll be right outside, tell me when your changed and I'll come back in." Sumeragi then left the room.

Kali looked around the room and saw that this room was about the same size as hers back on the other ship. "This is all pretty much the same layout. The bed, desk, the screens." She then looked at the clothes and decided to get changed.

Kali knocked on the door from the inside, signaling to Sumeragi that she was ready. Sumeragi opened he door and walked back into the room. She sat at the desk while Kali sat on the bed. She was happy to see that the clothes had fit her pretty well.

Kali was wearing a black tank top with a red hoodie, unzipped, over top, blue jeans and black sneakers. Kali had liked the colours of the clothes that had been chosen for her because they matched perfectly with her Gundam. She then waited for Sumeragi to start.

"Alright Kali, I'm going to be straightforward with this. I want to know who you are and what you know about Celestial Being and their actions."

"Well, I can't disclose any personal information or where I am from because that would reveal things that are not to be disclosed to you guys until the second phase of the plan. What I can tell you is that my name is Kali Reyes and I am a Gundam Meister for Celestial Being. I am from the ship, CBS-98 Cyprianus, as a part of the 'Astray Units'."

"Did you say the Astray units? I thought that those were still under development."

"Actually, all of them are nearing completion. My Gundam, GNA-011 Zetetic is the only one that is ready for full deployment. Well, it was until I was attacked."

"You were attacked? By who?"

"I was attacked by the Human Reform League. The were suspicious when they saw our ship while they were patrolling. I managed to get rid of all witnesses but my Gundam was heavily damaged in the process, causing me to become seperated from the Cyprianus."

"Well I can now understand your situation but to confirm all this, we will have to check in with Veda. I'll have you wait here until then. If you need something, like food, just call up to the bridge. The code is-"

"Don't worry Ms. Sumeragi, I already know the code."

"You do? Well then I'll be going now. I'll be back later to talk to you some more"

"Alright, Ms. Sumeragi."

* * *

Sumeragi then left the room and headed down the hall and sure enough, as she suspected, Tieria was waiting in the hall. She floated over to him. He was quick to speak. "So what are we going to do with her?" Sumeragi just looked at him. "I want you to check her story on Veda. I will tell you everything she told me. Most importantly, I want you to find out everything you can about the 'Astray Units' for me." Tieria nodded and then headed to Veda.

* * *

Kali remained in the room like Sumeragi had said and ound that she was getting hungry. She remembered Sumeragi telling her to contact the bridge if she need food so she floated over to the intercome and tried to contact the bridge. She pressed in a code, remembering from Veda that it was the code on board the Ptolemy to contact the bridge. When she connected to the bridge, Chris was the one to answer.

"Hello."

"Uh, Hi. Ms. Sumeragi said that if I needed anything like food, I was to contact the bridge."

"Oh right, Ms. Sumeragi did tell us about that. We'll send someone down with food for you. Is there anything else that you need?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks Chris."

"Alright then."

* * *

Chris got off the intercom and then had a surprised look on her face. Lasse looked over at her. "Hey, what's wrong?" Chris looked down at him. "It's just that... How did she know my name?" Lasse thought about this and then thought it was strange as well.

* * *

Kali waited for someone to come to her room and then decided to check out the computer console on the desk. She walked over to it and typed a few keys in, turning it on. She typed in her code for Veda, and it granted her access to the files. She searched up her name and the specs on her Gundam that were all labeled above Level 7 clearence. It was on another level that Teiria didn't know about. She typed some keys in and then made the information available to Teiria to view, including information on the ship that she was from and the crew of that ship. She kept the details of the plans for the operation of the Astray Units locked away at Level 8.

She then decided to search through the files that the ship had on record of the 4 Gundams and all of their systems and abilities. She found all of the information very interesting. She then decided to specifically look up the pilots themselves and their background.

She had just started to look up on Teiria Erde when the door buzzed and slide open. She quickly logged off the console. She then turned around to see who it was.

Standing in the doorway, carrying a tray of food was Lockon. He walked over to her and then set the tray down on the desk. He then leaned against the wall and glanced over to the console, seeing that she had just been logged on. He looked at the girl and smiled. "So, what have you been up to? Spill it kid."

Kali looked up at Lockon and put on an inoccent face. "Nothing." She then looked up to him and smiled. "Thanks for the food though, Lockon." Lockon was a little suspicious of her so he decided to stay in the room and talk to her.

"Kali, don't try to lie. I saw that you were logged into the computer. What were you doing?"

"Just looking somethings up. Not really doing any harm."

Lockon looked over to her and then gave a little smirk. "Not doing any harm. Ok, I'll listen to that." He walked over and sat on the bed. "But you have to tell me about yourself, as in your involvement in Celestial Being and being a Gundam Meister."

Kali turned to look at him on the bed and gave a small smile. She gave a small shrug and nodded in his direction. "Alright then. I'll tell you about me, and how I became a Gundam Meister."

* * *

Inside Veda, Teiria was having a hard time looking up the information that he needed. He was beginning to think that everything he thought about that girl was true, that she had been lying and had somehow gained access to all the information she knew. He was just about to give up his search when suddenly, several files appeared around him that were on the girl and her Gundam, as well as other Meisters that he had yet to hear of.

He looked over the data and was shocked. "This is... impossible. How is it that she has that kind of access." He then noticed the data log on the information surrounding the Astray Units had been recently changed, by a log from inside the Ptolemy. He was unable to find any more information then what was shown on the Meisters and their Gundams.

Just as he finished looking up the data. A new order from Veda arrived. Teiria read over it and was shocked at its content. "This can't be right?! Is Veda really going through with this?" He read it over and then confirmed with Veda that he had recieved the information.

He then finished, satisfied with what he had found. He exited Veda and then made his way back to the main hallway. He went up to an intercom and contacted Sumeragi. "I found the information you requested. Everything she said has been confirmed. And also, we have a new order from Veda, regarding our plans of action for the first intervention." He spoke to Sumeragi the details and then logged off and headed to his room.

When he got to his room, he layed down on the bed and just floated there, thinking. _"Just who is Kali Reyes and what does Veda have planned for her and the Astray Units. And why is she chosen for this task?"_

* * *

The door buzzed once again and Sumeragi walked into the room where Kali and Lockon were chatting. Lockon had told a joke and made her laugh. They both looked up when Sumeragi entered. Lockon stood up, thinking that it was time for him to be going but then Sumeragi stopped him. "Lockon, wait a minute. Maybe you should stay with her for a bit and show her around the ship."

Lockon and Kali both looked at her a little confused and both asked at the same time. "Why?" Sumeragi looked over to Kali and gave a small smile. "Because, she is the newest Meister for the Ptolemiaos. Veda has sent this order to us to make you a Meister for Phase 1 of the plan and has incorperated you into our interventions."

Lockon turned and looked over to Kali. "Well, then the first thing I can say is, Welcome to the team, Kali." Lockon then grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room. "Let's go properly introduce you to everyone else." Kali went along with him but complained a bit. "Lockon, wait!"

Sumeragi saw them dissappear around the corner and then leaned up against the wall. She looked up at the ceiling and thought. _"What is it now that is planned for our future now that another Meister has joined our ranks. Let's hope that everything goes smoothly."_

* * *

Thanks alot for reading.

R&R

~KRay~


End file.
